The Little Things
by indescribablyBee
Summary: Ginny gets pregnant. With Harry Potter's baby. But Harry's engaged to Cho Chang. Complicated much?
1. Chapter 1: Admitting the Truth

**Disclaimer:** All I own is the brilliantly constructed plot that you will now read.

**A/N:** This chapter had Ginny and the little voices in her head. This voice is the voice of reason. _This voice_ is the annoying little voice that bugs the crud out of you because it won't shut up. **This voice** is Ginny's actual thought patterns, the other two are just extras. **_This voice_** is all three combined. Anyway, on with the tale!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Admitting the Truth**

We should never have gotten involved. _I wonder what they put in the punch._ We should never have let it get that far. **I was too drunk to stop myself.** We should have known better. _I _thought_ I was smarter than that._ We shouldn't have. **But we did.** _And this is where it got us._ **I can't write this one off as a little mistake.** _This is where it got us._ I hope we can make this work.

_Although it scares the shit out of me._ **It's terrifying to admit.** I have to say it. **I can't hide it any longer.**

_**I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, am pregnant. With Harry Potter's baby.**_

**I am so screwed.

* * *

**

**A/N:** Interested yet? Did you like it? Did you not? Review please! I want opinions!


	2. Chapter 2: Spreading the News

**Disclaimer:** All I own is the deliciously scintillating plot that you are about to read.

**A/N:** **This voice** is Ginny's main voice. This voice is her voice of reason. _This voice_ is the annoying little voice that is rude and obnoxious and painfully honest. _This voice_ is the two lesser voices ganging up on Ginny's main voice. **_This voice_** is all three combined. On with the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Spreading the News**

Ginny was standing at the top of the stairs. She was preparing herself to tell her mum that she was pregnant. Her knuckles were white with how tightly her hand gripped the stairwell.

**Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. I'm hyperventilating.**

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Deep breaths. Deep, calm breaths.

**I only have to tell…Mum! Hyperventilating!**

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

**I can do this. I can do this. I can't do this!**

Yes you can. You have everything planned out.

**That's right. I do. Maybe I can do this! I just have to calmly tell her.**

_And pray she doesn't blow you up._

Not helping!

**Hyperventilating!**

In. Out. In. Out.

_Chill. She won't blow you up. She'll probably just hug you so tight you suffocate._

**I can do this. I can do this. I can do this…**

Ginny walked slowly down the stairs. She found her mother in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes from breakfast. She got to the bottom and stood there nervously.

"Hey Mum? Can I talk to you a minute? It's kind of important." _Understatement of the year._ Shush.

"Sure Ginny. What's up?" Mrs. Weasley sat down at the table and Ginny sat next to her. Ginny fidgeted a minute before speaking. She didn't look up from her hands.

"Um. Well. I'm…I'm…" _Just spit it out!_

"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Weasley prompted.

"I…well I think…I mean I know…I'm sort of…pregnant." Mrs. Weasley shrieked and enveloped Ginny in a big hug.

"Oh Ginny! I'm so happy for you!" **No. Air. Lungs. Being. Crushed.** "Who's the father?" _How are you supposed to tell her if she won't let you breathe?_ Yeah! How? **Don't. Know. Need. Air.**

"Hmaphy." Mrs. Weasley released Ginny. She looked at her confusedly as she couldn't make out what her daughter had just said. **Air! Oh great, wonderful, precious air!**

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that." Ginny looked around nervously.

"Harry." She said softly. Mrs. Weasley shrieked right in Ginny's ear. **And now I'm deaf in my right ear.** _Did she have to shriek that loud?_

"Does he know yet?" _No. You were too chicken to tell him._ Shut it you!

"Um, no. I, ah…I just found out." _Oooh. Half-truth. Creative._ Shut it you!

"Well he's coming to visit in a couple hours. When exactly was the child…conceived?" _Nosy. Who says "conceived" anyway?_ Shut it you!

"The celebration party last month. The one because Harry finished off Voldemort. Someone spiked the punch and it just sort of happened." Mrs. Weasley's brow furrowed and then relaxed.

"Well you are of age now, so it's not like you have to worry about raising a child and taking your N.E.W.T.s or anything. Oh, Ginny! I'm so happy for you!" Ginny was enveloped in another lung crushing hug. **Air! Air! Need…Air!** _What is it with the lung crushing hugs? You'd think she was trying to kill you._ She's just really affectionate is all! Just then, Bill walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Mum. Hey Gin. Uh, Mum? You might want to let Ginny actually breathe." Mrs. Weasley released Ginny and stepped back. **Bill! My savior!** _He always was my favorite._ Couldn't agree more.

"So Mum, why exactly were you attempting to suffocate Ginny?" Bill looked confused and Mrs. Weasley looked excited. Ginny looked down at her feet.

"Shall you tell him, or shall I?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"You tell him." _Maybe she'll get so excited that she'll hug him to death!_ That's an awful thing to think!

"Well, Ginny here is going to have a baby!" Bill wrapped Ginny in a big hug. _He got his hug giving abilities from Mum._ Yup. **Air! Air! Air!**

"Ginny, I'm so happy for you!" Bill said releasing her from his hug. _So that's why you cut off our air supply!_ You know, sarcasm is not becoming. _Well, neither is being a priss._ I'm not a priss! _Sure your not_. "Who's the father?"

"Harry."

"Are you sure?" Bill looked at her worried.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well…it's just…erm…" _Spit it out!_ Yeah!

"What?" Ginny prompted.

"Harry's just…sort of…engaged." Ginny's face fell considerably. _Well that sucks._ Not helping! **Engaged? He's engaged? It's been a month since the party! A month! How could he be engaged!** Deep breaths. Deep breaths. It'll be all right! Ginny walked to the back door.

"Where're you going?" Mrs. Weasley asked. _Let me think. She's stepping out the back door, so I would say...**outside!**_

"Anywhere but here." She slammed the door and stomped out into the backyard. It's all right. It'll be okay. **I can't believe he's engaged! Was I just a freaking one night stand or something for him? How dare he!** _Easy. Easy. The gnomes never did anything to you. _**How dare he, get engaged, after what we did!** _50 feet!_ That was far! _That was scary far!_ Suddenly Harry walked into the back yard.

"Hey Gin. De-gnoming the yard?" Harry said jokingly. _Uh-oh. Harry back away. _**And now he has the nerve to joke around with me! **Relax! He doesn't know yet! You haven't told him yet! _Run Harry! Run!_ Breathe deep. In. Out. **I'm okay now. I'm calm.**

"I'm just relieving stress." _How does he raise his eyebrows like that?_ Good question.

"Does that really help?" Ginny nodded. _Liar._ Shush.

"Yes it does. I feel so much calmer now." _Liar._ Shush! Harry made as if to go inside.

"Aren't you going in?" Ginny shook her head.

"Soon." Harry shrugged and walked inside. _Yeah, soon. Like when one of these gnomes dies._ I wonder what gnome pie would taste like. _What?_ **Bye, Harry.** _You should name the gnomes Harry! That way you're technically taking your anger out on Harry!_ That was actually a good idea! Scary!

* * *

(10 minutes later)

"Ginny time for lunch!" Ginny headed for the door. _Food!_ Gnome-pie! _No way._

"Okay, Mum! Be right there!" Ginny opened the screen door and walked inside. Harry was sitting at the table and smiled when she walked in.

"So Gin. Relieve all your stress yet?" _Die, Harry, die._ That's not very nice. _Yeah, well he's a stupid, engaged git._ True.

"Oh yeah. I'm totally stress free right now. And the yard is gnome free." Mrs. Weasley shot Ginny a look that clearly said tell-him-you're-pregnant. _What's the point of a suggestive look? It's not like I'm just going to randomly burst out with "Harry, I'm pregnant with your baby," or anything._ I'm pretty sure that would scare him away. "Mum, I think I'm going to take the food upstairs and just eat it in my room." **I can't handle sitting here with Harry right now.**

"Alright dear." Mrs. Weasley handed Ginny a tray full of food. Ginny took it shakily and started for the stairs. Harry furrowed his brow at how shaky Ginny was, and crossed over to the stairs. He took the tray from her hands.

"Here, I'll help you." _We don't need your help!_ Well, we kind of do.

"Thanks." Ginny followed Harry up the stairs. When they got to Ginny's room, Harry put the tray down on Ginny's bed. Harry turned to leave when he caught sight of the flashing blue pregnancy test in Ginny's trash. Harry bent down and picked it up.

_Shit!_ I thought that light went out after a couple hours! _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ **Please put it down! Please just ignore it!** _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ He's looking! _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ **What am I supposed to tell him?** _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Maybe we should just tell him the truth.

"Ginny, what's this?" _Lie! Lie like the wind!_ _He's engaged! He doesn't care!_ Maybe Bill was wrong. He certainly looks like he cares.

"Well, what does it look like?" _Evasive._ Harry frowned.

"It looks like a pregnancy test. And it looks like it's positive. But that can't be because of when we…well you know." Harry blushed. **I will not laugh. I will not laugh. I will not laugh.** Ginny smiled slightly.

"You know Harry, if you can't say it, you shouldn't be doing it." _Witty._ Harry blushed. "And yes, I'm pregnant. And yes, it's yours." Harry sunk down on the bed.

"But I… But I…" **He really is engaged, isn't he?** It certainly seems that way. _Stupid, engaged git!_

"You're engaged." Harry nodded. Bill was right! _Whatever you do, don't cry!_ **That'll be hard to arrange.** _Don't cry! Don't cry!_

"When did you find out?" _Don't cry! Don't cry!_

"This morning. Bill told me." _Don't cry! Don't cry!_ "Who is it?"

"Who's what?" _Don't cry! Don't cry!_

"Your…fiancé." _Don't cry dammit! Don't cry!_

"Oh, it's um…it's Cho Chang." _What? That$#&! _I don't think that's a word. _Shut up._

"Really? That's nice. See you later Harry." She pushed Harry out of the room and collapsed on the bed. _I think it's okay to cry now._ Definitely. Ginny broke down and sobbed into her pillow.

**I'm such an idiot to think he liked me.**

_**I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, am pregnant. With Harry Potter's baby. Harry Potter is engaged to Cho Chang.**_

**I am so screwed.

* * *

**

A/N: Did you like? Did you not? Review and tell me! I don't mind criticisms! Just no flames.

Bee :)


	3. Chapter 3: Hermione's Idea

**  
Disclaimer:** Leave me alone. You all know I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hermione's Idea**

(A/N: A day has passed since we last came upon Ginny.)

Ginny was lying down on her bed. Her face was red and blotchy, and her eyes were puffy from crying. She hadn't talked to anyone in hours. Her mother had given up trying. Bill was still attempting to magic his way in, but was not succeeding. Harry had fled after Fred and George had attempted to castrate him. Fred was helping Bill in his attack on Ginny's door. George had Apparated off to find Charlie.

_They sure are stubborn._ **Yup.** Aw, cheer up! They just want to help! **Yup. **_You are entirely too peppy._ **Yup.** Are you just agreeing with everything we say? **Yup.**

A knock sounded on the door. Then another. Then La Cucaracha with a two-part harmony.

"If it's Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, or Harry: Shove off. If it's Mum or Dad, I don't want to talk to you, so go away." _You tell 'em._ You're being kind of mean. _Shove it._

"Ginny, it's me. Hermione. Please let me in." Hermione will be able to help! She's smart enough to come up with a plan! _As much as it kills me to admit it, happy, peppy here is right._

"Hermione you can Apparate in. I will temporarily lift the blocker on outside magic. If anyone else attempts to get in, I will not hesitate to hex you to oblivion." Hermione Apparated in and enveloped Ginny in a big hug. This was difficult, as she had to find a way to maneuver without disturbing her very pregnant belly.

"How you doin' Mione?" _She's fat._ She's pregnant you idiot! _Oh. That means…We're going to look that fat too! Waahhh!_ You're right! We are! Waahhh!

"I'm good. I heard what happened."

"Really? Who told you?" Ginny asked, attempting to feign interest, but failing miserably.

"Harry's back at the house. Ron's is trying to get him to chill. I already made sure that Ron couldn't kill him." A lone tear slid down Ginny's cheek at the mention of Harry's name. Hermione sat down on the bed next to Ginny.

"Ginny, it'll be alright! You'll see!" _Of course it will! And I'm the Queen of England!_ Sarcasm is really, really unbecoming. _Shove it._ Humph!

"No it won't! It won't ever be okay again! I'm pregnant Mione! Pregnant! And the father is freaking engaged already! I don't know how I'm supposed to get through this! Everyone always thinks I'm so strong, but I'm not! I'm really scared here! What am I supposed to do!" Hermione, noticing the silence outside the door, did a sound proof spell and prevented everyone outside from listening.

"Ginny, it will be okay. Everyone will help you get through this." Ginny's whole body shook with sobs.

"No it won't be okay! I thought he loved me Mione! I really, really did! And now he's off with that cow, Cho, and I'm sitting here bawling my eyes out! I'm going to have a baby, Mione! That's supposed to be special! I want to share it with him! I don't want to do this alone!" Ginny was absolutely hysterical.

"Ginny, you won't have to go through this alone. You have your whole family, and me, and I'm sure Harry will help out." **She missed the point.** Yup. _Ya think?_

"That's not what I mean! I want what you and Ron have! You guys are married, and expecting, and happy! I want that! I always have! And I've wanted it with Harry for as long as I can remember! And now it's ruined!" _Jumping off a cliff seems attractive right now._ Don't even joke. _Who said I was joking?_

"Ginny, I'm so, so sorry. I wish there was something I could do. I really do. But there really isn't except…" **She has an idea!**

"Except what?" Ginny dried her tears on her sleeves and looked hopefully up at Hermione.

"Except that, I know Harry isn't completely happy in his engagement. We could always try and…break him and Cho up." That would just make you the rebound girl though. **What's wrong with that?** I could have sworn that that meant something. _I think you have a screw loose._

"But how?"

"Well, first, act like you don't have any feelings that aren't strictly platonic for him anymore. Then, we'll see if he has any feelings for you. And then…well, we'll go from there."

"That's a really, really good idea."

"Don't sound so surprised!" Hermione said indignantly. Ginny laughed. "Better now?"

"Much. Thanks Mione. I can always count on you." Hermione patted Ginny's back absentmindedly.

"Well, I'm glad to help. Now maybe you can help me down the stairs." _Why doesn't she just Apparate?_ She likes to do things the normal way. _Apparating's normal._ But she's used to doing things the muggle way, so going down the stairs would be normal for her. _Oh, right._

"Just give me a minute." Ginny went and washed her face in her bathroom, and reapplied make up. While she was in there, Hermione lifted the soundproofing charm. When Ginny finished, the two women walked downstairs. They looked for everyone and found them all in the living room. There seemed to be some massive meeting.

"How dare you get Ginny pregnant!"

"And then go and get engaged to someone else!"

"I didn't know she was pregnant! Honest!" Harry was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George surrounded him. Ron stood in the background. That's sweet, in a weird kill-your-baby's-father-and-ruin-your-life-even-more kind of way. _You do realize that that made no sense right?_ Oh, shut up.

"What are you guys doing?" Ginny walked into the room with her hands on her hip. _Twats._ They all scrambled up and froze like deer in a headlight. _Big, silly, twats._

"I see. I'm a big girl you know. I can take care of myself." Harry looked up at Ginny gratefully. _Oh, he's going down._ "I'm not doing this for you." She said coldly. "I'm doing this, so my baby will have a father. And apparently, a step-mom." Harry blushed. Ginny turned and left the room. She went out into the backyard. Hermione gestured for Harry to follow Ginny. He did so willingly, after he had been untied.

"Looking for some more gnomes to relieve your stress?" He asked. Ginny looked up coldly, and his smile faltered.

"What do you want, Harry?"

"I want to say that I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. If I had known, then…well…" Harry broke off, gesturing uselessly.

"I accept your apology. And I'll be fine by the way. My child will be fine. I'm sure you and Cho will be fine together. I never told you how happy I am for the both of you. Congratulations."

"Thanks, I guess. Well, er…I'm just gonna…go." Ginny waved her hand. "I really am sorry, Gin." Harry Disapparated and Ginny was left alone. A tear trickled down her cheek and she sighed and sank to the ground.

**That was hard.** He seemed genuinely sorry though. Maybe he does really care. _I trust him as far as I can throw him._ Maybe Hermione's plan will work. **Maybe…but…it's hard to be anywhere near him.**

**_My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley. I am pregnant with Harry Potter's baby. Harry Potter is engaged to Cho Chang. And I'm attempting to win him back_**.

**I am so screwed.

* * *

**

**A/N:** Review! Review! Review! Please.

Bee :)


	4. Chapter 4: Big Surprises

**Disclaimer:** Leave me alone. You all know I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter! Thank A.NERD.NAMED.ABBEY. for making me update. **Language warning.** My sailor-like tendencies are reflected in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Big Surprises**

I can't believe we're doing this! _Oh shut up, you know you wanted to do this too. You're just upset that you didn't think of it first._ **I don't know about this.**

"Hermione are you sure that this is a good idea?" Hermione looked up from the album she was looking through.

"Of course it's not. But it's all we have right now." Ginny sighed. "You know there are no pictures of Cho in here at all. You'd think that he'd have at least one if he's engaged to her." Ginny walked over to the ward list.

"She's not keyed into the wards either." Ginny said surprised.

"But I've heard she practically lives here, from Harry."

"Apparently she's never even been here."

They continued to snoop working their way back towards the kitchen, when they heard a faint pop.

"Oh, shit." Hermione whispered. **Oh shit, he's home!** I told you this was a bad idea! _My, my, that's helpful isn't it?_

"He wasn't supposed to home for another hour!" Ginny hissed.

"That's not our problem." Hermione whispered, squeezing my hand tightly. "My water just broke." **Oh shit, shit, shit. What do I do? What do I do?** _Breathing would be a good place to start._

"What!? I thought you weren't due for 3 more weeks!"

"I'm not." She whispered slightly afraid. "What are we going to do?"

"Lie. Lie through our teeth." Ginny said steering her over to the fireplace.

What are you doing? **Improvising.**

She picked up some Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, and waited for the whooshing sound to fade before crying out.

"Harry! Harry are you home?" Ginny shouted. He walked into the living room, his brow furrowed.

"What's up?" He asked looking unsurely from Hermione to Ginny.

"Hermione's having the baby. Now. I need you to take her to St. Mungo's while I go find Ron."

"Done." He took Hermione's hand, as she hissed in pain.

"Okay, come on Mione. Let's get you to the hospital." They stepped through the Floo and disappeared.

**Well, that worked well.** She was in so much pain! We'll have to be in that much pain someday too! _Way to reassure and be helpful._ **Can't focus on that now. Must get Ron.**

Ginny stepped through the Floo.

"Chudley Cannons: Weasley office." Ron looked up startled as Ginny shot out of the fireplace, and started laughing at the crumpled heap she landed in.

"Taking lessons from Harry, have we?" _Sure Ron, yeah. I'm fine really. Don't even bother to help me up off the floor. Just leave your pregnant sister on the ground. Well, two can play that game. See if I tell you about your in-labor wife, now then._ Well that's not really fair to Hermione is it? _Spoilsport._

"Haha. Make fun of the pregnant messenger woman. Fine I'll leave then. I just thought that you'd want to know that your wife is in labor, but obviously not." Ron's jaw dropped.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. Now get your arse down there and go be with your wife." Ron grabbed a suitcase and bolted to the fireplace.

"Hit the button, Gin. See you there." He disappeared in a flash of green.

**Hit the button?** _He's lost his mind! What are we supposed to do with that tidbit of information?_ Maybe we should look for a button? _Really! I never would have guessed._ **Oh shut up you two.**

Ginny searched Ron's desk, his chair, and the walls for a button, and found nothing. Finally giving up, she headed to the fireplace. She picked up the Floo powder, and tossed it in, hitting her head on the fireplace in the process.

"Oh yes. Wonderfully coordinated I am." She grumbled. Then she noticed a brick glowing green. She pushed it, and the fireplace turned green several times, before fading.

"O-kay. That was weird." **And oddly convenient.**

Ginny stepped through the Floo calling out the hospital's address, and getting whooshed away in a flash of green flames. She tumbled out another grate, moments later, and landed on top of someone,

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." She said, getting of the person.

"Ron's right. You have been taking Floo lessons from Harry." _Once again! What is this, pick on a clumsy, pregnant woman day? _**Bill!**

"Bill! Oh good, the button worked then."

"Button?"

"Don't ask." **It's better that he doesn't know. **He'll just laugh at you anyway. _But he'll pick on Ron, and that could be amusing._ **Not worth it.**

"O-kay. But if you really wanted Flooing lessons, you could have just come to me. I would have helped you." Ginny hit him.

"Hey! It's not my fault! My baby just decided to be as clumsy as its father, that's all." Bill sobered.

"Yeah. Um…about the other night…I'm sorry that I helped corner Harry, and threatened him with gross bodily harm."

"That's okay. But you know, the only reason he's marrying Cho, is because of a love potion." _Don't tell him that!_ Why not? Bill could help. _Or he could laugh in our faces!_

"What?"

"Yup. She's not keyed into the wards at his house or anything."

"I don't even want to know how you found that out. But do you have proof of a love potion?"

"Well…not exactly."

"Don't get your hopes up. Harry never keys anyone into the wards." Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"I'm keyed in. Mione's keyed in. The entire Weasley family is keyed in."

"True. But just be careful okay. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Why would she get hurt?" **Oh Merlin!** _No. That's Harry. smirk_. **Haha.**

Ginny whipped around, and bit her lip, her eyes wide as she tried to think of a cover.

"She's taken Flooing lessons from you." Bill answered quickly.

"Really? Maybe you should stick to Apparating then."

"No!" Bill said quickly. "She'll go to Apparate to your house and end up in the middle of the Atlantic again. No. Flooing is much safer."

"Hey! That only happened once!" Ginny hissed to Bill. _Three times._ **Shut. Up.**

"You ended up in the ocean?" Harry asked.

"That was only because _somebody_ forgot to key me into the wards, and you know that Bill." Bill only smirked however.

"Oh yeah? What's your excuse for the other two times it happened then?"

"Right. Well no Apparating then. How in the nine levels of hell did you get your license anyway?" Harry asked.

"Um…Percy did it."

Bill was about to jump in and say something, when the group heard a shriek from behind them. Then Mrs. Weasley ran past them, a blur on her way to the maternity ward. The group followed laughing.

"Think she's excited?" Bill asked sarcastically. Ginny laughed.

"Oh no. That emotion was blind rage that she wasn't told immediately." Bill and Harry laughed.

"Hey Ginny?" Bill kept walking, but I stopped and turned around.

"Um…I was wondering, if maybe you'd come out with me to grab a bite to eat tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"Well. We never did get to celebrate your news. And we haven't hung out in a really long time."

"Won't Cho mind?" Why did you ask that? _Duh stupid! To find out the answer of course! Why else do you ask a question?_

"Probably. But she'll just have to deal. I've always had time for you before, and I'm gonna need a lot of time with you now. Family always comes first. Why should that change just because Cho doesn't like it?"

"True. Alright. Just Floo over then."

"You still at the Burrow?"

"No. I'm back at my apartment now."

"Okay. So tomorrow night at seven then."

"Seven it is." Bill appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Are you guys coming or what?"

"We're coming." Ginny said walking up the stairs.

They followed the signs from there into the maternity ward, and into the waiting room where the entire Weasley family, and Hermione's parents were waiting.

"There you are Ginny!" **Uh-oh.** "Hermione's been asking for you!"

"Really?"

"Yes. She says she needs to talk to you right away."

"Okay." Ginny stepped past her family, and walked into Hermione's room.

"Hi, Mi. You doing okay?"

"Drugs Ginny." _She's off her nut!_

"Wha-What?"

"Drugs, spells, whatever you have to do. When you have your baby, don't have a natural birth. At all. Make sure they give you drugs!"

"Okay. I'll definitely make sure to do that." **Just back away.** _snicker_

"And you know that deep breathing they always tell you to do?"

"Yes."

"It doesn't do anything! Everyone who says differently is lying! They're all liars!"

"Okay."

"And really, I would just like to warn you. Labor is the tenth level of hell!" Hermione never curses! _I'm scared._

"Well, um…thanks for the warning. I'm just…gonna go get Ron for you."

"Ron! Ron did this to me! I never want that no good bast—" Ginny shut the door on Hermione's rant and ran right into a startled rant.

"She in pain?"

"Yup." _Understatement of the year._

"She off her nut?"

"Yup."

"Has she started cursing my very existence yet?"

"Yup." Ron sighed and walked to the door.

"Gin, do me a favor and don't have a natural birth."

"Okay. No problem."

"Good. Wish me luck." Ron opened the door, and winced, before shutting it behind him.

Ginny walked in a daze back into the waiting room, and sat on the couch between Bill and Charlie.

"So Gin, what'd you think?" Charlie said jokingly.

"When I have my baby, there is no way in hell or anywhere else that I'm having a natural birth." Bill and Charlie laughed.

"Why not?"

"That horrific?" They teased.

"Walk into Hermione's room right now, and have her yell at you, and then tell me it's not horrific." They laughed. _Well aren't they just so supportive?_ They are guys. _Point taken._

"I think we're good." Charlie answered. A scream echoed down the hallway. He sobered quickly. "Yup. Definitely good, to wait right here. Where it's safe." Ginny laughed, and leaned her head on Bill's shoulder.

"You tired Ginbug?" Ginny nodded. "Why don't you take a nap then. We'll wake you when the baby's out." Ginny nodded again, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"It's a boy! It's a boy!"

"Ginny, wake up. Gin come on wake up." Ginny opened her eyes to see Bill shaking her. "Come see your new nephew." She sat up, and looked over at Ron, who was beaming, and waving her over.

"Hermione wants to see you first. Said something about apologizing or something." He turned to the rest of the family. "It's a boy. I can't believe it. A boy." Ginny smiled and walked down the hallway, opening the door and stepping into Hermione's room.

"Hi Ginny." She said softly, a small blue bundle in her arms. "This is Michael. Michael Arthur Wealsey." _**Awwww. He's so cute!**_

"He's so cute, Mione!" Hermione beamed.

"He is. My cute, little baby boy. Ginny, I want to apologize about earlier. I didn't mean to yell. And it does hurt. I won't lie about that. But in the end, it doesn't matter so much. The pain is worth it when you see their cute little faces, and know that you did that, you know?"

"Not yet. But I will." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah. You will." Ginny smiled back.

"Do you want me to go get Ron?" Hermione nodded.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. See you later Mione." She nodded, smiling down at her baby. Ginny stepped through the door, and walked down the hallway. She stopped to tell Ron that he was wanted, and then walked over to the window.

"Are you okay?" Harry came up behind her.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's reassuring, you know? She went through exactly what I'm going through, came out of it, and has a beautiful baby boy to show for it. It's almost like, if she can do it, then I can do it too. That I shouldn't worry." _That's deep._ You said it.

"Yeah. But I know you could do it, even if Hermione hadn't just done it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You always get your way, after all. You'd make sure that you had a happy, healthy baby no matter what." **He's so sweet!** _He's totally yours, too. You have him hook line and sinker._

"Thanks, Harry. That really means a lot to me."

"No problem, Gin. Just telling the truth is all." Ginny smiled, and yawned.

"I'm going to get going. Tell Hermione and Ron, I said good-bye okay."

"Okay. Bye Ginny. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Harry." Ginny walked out of the maternity ward, into the lobby, through the Floo, and into her living room.

Hey, you didn't fall that time. _Psht. Just a fluke._ **Probably.**

Ginny walked into her bed, and passed out within two seconds.

_**My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley. I am pregnant with Harry Potter's baby. Harry Potter is engaged to Cho Chang. And I'm attempting to win him back, and prove he's under the influence of a love potion. But he might actually like me.**_

* * *

**A/N:** Ta-da! Fourteen pages in word! Review please.


End file.
